The Bloodsworn
An elite group of swordmages in service to the Queen of Enor . They take "Blood Oaths" early in their lives to strengthen their ties to the queen and their arcane power. They train in making the blade an extension of themselves and the harness of their arcane power. History The Bloodsworn have protected the lines of the Enorian Royal families for centries, even before the Enorian Legion patrolled the frontiers and steppes of the Nation. The Candidates and A Blood Oath The Candidates are chosen at a young age when they meet several requirements. They must be ambitious, dedicated, and clever. A candidate is full of passion and must demonstrate the ability to weild arcane forces. But most of all, Bloodsworn must have experienced some form of tramatic event which strengthens their resolve and drive. Until they are old enough, they will be watched from a far and assesd in their actions and young lives. When a man or woman is brought into the ranks of the Bloodsworn it is usually when they are between the ages of ten and twelve. The ceremony is lead by the Grand Matron or Master, the First Sword and The Queen. At the begining of the ceremony, a sword is presented by the First Sword to the Queen. The Queen says a few ceremonial words before placing the blade upon the candidate's shoulder. The Bloodsworn then recites an oath to the Queen and the nation. After the oath, the candidate holds out his hands, palms up, and the Queen slices across their palms before the candidate takes the sword's hilt in his dominate hand, resing the other bleeding hand against the blade. With his palms bleeding and sword in hand, the Grand Master steps forward and says a final ceremonial stanza. It is said that the final stanza recited by the Grand Master imbues the newly knighted Bloodsworn with imence power, uniting their blood and their sword arcane power, leylines flowing through them. If or When the Bloodsworn aquires a new blade, they will cut their own palms and recite the blessing again, this breaks the bond with the former sword. Training and Abilities Bloodsworn Swordmages practice a variety of styles of swordplay and arcane arts, which date back long back to ancient styles practiced in Kris, Farloft and long forgotten nations, which are long gone. Enorandi and Krissian swordstyles inspired the tricks of the trade for Bloodsworn training. A Bloodsworn is one with their blade, its their implement, their weapon and an extension of their body. Swordfighting is meditative for them, a dance more than a brawl. Most Bloodsworn and best several Enorian Legionnaires in combat using only a blade, when they combine swordsmanship with the arcane arts, they can easily defeat most foes. They ca dismiss their blade to an unseen dimension and call it to appear in their hand at will, if another person attains their blade, the Bloodsworn and dismis the blade from afar and recall it. What sets them apart is their ability to channel the acrane arts to cast spells and power their attacks with the elements. A Bloodsworn's skill set is mostly combative, but will sometimes mirror that of a wizard or sorcerror.